A New Addition
by dustytiger
Summary: Reid has to have his wisdom teeth removed before the baby is born, but Prentiss goes into labour early. Oh my! AU in Prentiss/Reid universe
1. Growing Pain

Title: A New Addition Part 1: Growing Pain  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, it belongs to its creator, writers, network and the actors and actresses who bring these characters. Just letting them have some fun, will return unharmed.  
Summary: Reid has to have his wisdom teeth removed before the baby is born, but Prentiss goes into labour early. Oh my!  
Notes: This is the second to last four parter in my Prentiss/Reid series (Wedding Date Blues, Learning Something New, Who Celebrates Six Months, Drama Love and Parents, Planning the Big Day, Sometimes the Best Laid Plans, Bumps in the Road). I am so glad people are still enjoying this. Welcome to readers, and thank you to those of you who have stuck through this epic. Never meant to be so long, but I like it, after we're done here I have another plot bunny currently burrowing in a notebook.

* * *

Reid was laying down on a gurney with Prentiss holding his hand, and running her fingers through his hair. He smiled at her nervously, his hands rubbing her now thirty eight week pregnant belly. Reid was nervous about needing his wisdom teeth removed. He had been complaining that he was having trouble eating for a few weeks, and when he finally went to see the dentist it turned out that one of his wisdom teeth had a cavity, and would need to be removed. Now that it was time for him to go for the surgery he was starting to get nervous about what could wrong."

"Spencer it's not a big deal," Prentiss tried to reassure Reid. "It's a simple procedure, the worst that's going to happen is that Garcia is going to call you chipmunk cheeks for a few weeks."

"Just because it's a routine dental procedure doesn't mean I have to be calm about this," Reid replied.

"I know you you've done a lot of research on this. You have to get it done, the longer you stall the worse it's going to hurt. You are the smartest person I know, I can't understand why you're so scared about this."

"I'm not scared, I'm nervous and that's perfectly normally. I don't understand why this can't wait until after the baby is born."

"For one thing you have barely been able to eat for the last week. Your mother already thinks you're skin and bones, so you need to be able to eat or she'll think I'm the worst wife in the world. You know need to have at least the one with the cavity removed, and the surgeon said it's easier to do it all at once."

"I know, I'm just worried that I'll miss something with the baby."

"The baby isn't due for another two weeks, you're not going to miss anything." She kissed his forehead. "You're here now, just get it over with you big baby."

"I'm not being a baby," he defended. "I am trying to stay close to my very pregnant wife just in case she needs something that only her scrawny and awkward husband can do for her."

"Good try, Spencer. JJ and Garcia are going to be spending the whole time with me. I'm pretty sure that they can take care of most of my needs until you the anaesthetic wears off. Besides they'll probably be less adorably annoying while doing it."

"You're not going to let me weasel out of this are you?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I promise I'll be right there with you when you wake up. I'll still love you chipmunk cheeks and all."

He laughed then pulled her toward him in a chaste kiss. "I love you Emily."

"I love you too, Spencer."

"All right Doctor Reid, are you ready?" a nurse asked coming into the room.

"Yeah I think so," he put his hands on Prentiss' belly again. "Be good for your mom Amorino."

Prentiss smiled down at him. She loved the way his long hands would wrap around her belly when he would talk to their unborn baby. She felt a few small kicks from the baby it was almost like she knew that he didn't like it when she kicked hard. Anyone else who put her hands on her belly would feel the full force of their little genius baby. She was strong, and she wanted to see the world. She watched as the nurse brought him into the other room for the procedure.

Prentiss went over to the coffee shop across the street to meet with Garcia and JJ who were going baby shopping with her. She went in, ordered herself an herbal tea, then joined her friends at a table. Garcia had as always had gotten some cookie for them to share. Prentiss lowered herself into one the chairs, even though she was still on the small side she still had trouble sitting down sometimes.

"Did you watch Boy Genius go into under the stuff?" Garcia asked. "I would put it past him to try to escape when you weren't looking."

"No," she admitted. "But I know he's not going to weasel out of it."

"How are you sure? You did marry a magician. He might escape."

"Trust me Spencer is not an escape artist."

"Sounds like you know from experience you sly foxette."

"I might," Prentiss then winced. "Just when I thought this little one couldn't get any tougher, she kicks even stronger."

"As much as I hate to miss a day of shopping, I think it might be best if you took it easy today," JJ told her friend. "You've got two weeks before the baby is born, and maybe this is her way of telling her mother to slow down a little and get ready for her arrival?"

"Yeah, you might be right shopping might not be the best choice for today," Prentiss agreed.

"Besides your little honey bunny made us promise that we would keep you safe just like he does," Garcia laughed. "Not that I'm afraid of him. Do you wanna head out?"

"No, I think that tea with my two best friends is very relaxing."

"I totally agree Missus Genius."

"You need to stop calling me that, and find a better nickname for Sonya while you are at it."

"I'll think of something, but I still like having you three be the whole genius family."

"I'm not a genius and we don't know if she's is going to be."

"Are you hoping that Sonya's gonna be as smart as Spence?" JJ asked, staring down at her empty coffee cup. "These things get emptier quicker every time Henry has a milestone, I swear."

Prentiss laughed. "I really don't know. I want her to be smart every mother wants that for her child. But some of the things that Spencer had to endure as a child like he was, I really don't want that for her."

"I can understand that, I guess it's not easy being a child genius."

"Especially when you're pretty much alone."

"Sonya's not going to have to worry about that, she has both of her parents, and they are both very healthy. Plus she'll have me as her Godmother, which means that she will have Henry like a cousin of sorts, so she'll always have a friend."

Prentiss smiled. "I'm glad that we picked you as her Godmother. I think she'll always be able to go to her Aunt Penelope as well, and who know she may decide to have some babies of her own some day, since she's so good with her surrogate nephews."

"I would love a baby of my own some day, but first I need to find the right guy. As much as I love my chocolate Adonis, he gets very squirmy or distracts me when I bring up the topic of babies."

"He would make an interesting father," JJ laughed.

"Everyone says that, I don't think he'd be that bad at it. But before we decide to have any new additions I want a ring on this finger, and big splashy white wedding. None of this eloping to Las Vegas stuff for me."

"We wouldn't expect anything less from our resident tech goddess. I bet you have it all planned out already."

"I do, I was defiantly one of those girls who thought about every detail of her dream wedding since I can remember. I just never thought I'd find me such a great hunk of man meat."

"I'm just surprised that it took you two so long to admit that all that flirting was real."

"I guess it was a way for me to not feel rejected. If I was attached to someone, even a spineless jellyfish like Lynch I knew that he couldn't break my heart."

"But he didn't do that," JJ reminded her.

"Nope, he just showed me what I missed for four wasted years of my life. But he does make up for it, a lot." Her cheeks got a little red.

"I miss that honeymoon stage," JJ sighed. "Emily you've gotten awfully quiet over there."

Prentiss kept rubbing her belly, trying to ignore the increasing pain. "Sorry," she murmured. "If this baby's kicks get much stronger she's gonna kill me."

"Emily I think that it might not be baby kicks you're feeling," JJ said. "You can try to ignore it, but they could be contractions. I should know."

"It can't be contractions. I'm not due for another two weeks,," she tried to reason, but knew her friend was right.

"I tried to say that too, only substitute three weeks early. Emily listen to what your body is telling you."

"Spencer can't miss this," Prentiss sighed.

"Ignoring your body isn't going to change it, Sweetpea," Garcia told her friend.

"What's your body telling you, Emily?" asked JJ.

"It's telling me I should probably go to the hospital. Here's hoping that I'll be in labour long enough for Spencer to be able to get there."

"You're the only woman I know who would want to have her labour pains go long."

"Until your genius hunk of lean man meat can make it to your side, I think Jayje and me will make pretty could sub in labour coaches," Garcia assured her.

"If I can't have my husband my surrogate sisters will be just fine," Prentiss assured them.

Garcia grabbed all of their purses while JJ helped Prentiss to her feet. Prentiss would not miss feeling the need for a giant shoe horn in order to get up from her seat one the baby was born. The three of them walked to JJ's car, and started toward the hospital.

The three of them went to the maternity ward, and were directed into one of the small examination rooms. Garcia and JJ tried to excuse themselves before the exam, but Prentiss wanted them close. She didn't want to be alone for any part of this. Garcia held Prentiss' hand as a nurse began the exam. Prentiss hated when she didn't get her own doctor right away. It didn't take the doctor long to finish. Prentiss hope that this would mean that it was just false contrations.

"Your friends were right, Miss Prentiss you're in labour," the nurse said. "So we'll admit you, do you need us to call Doctor Reid?"

"I can fill out all the paperwork!" Garcia offered pulling a pink feather pen from her purse. "No need to bother the mama to be with that stuff." She scurried out the door before anyone could argue.

"Normally I'd say yes, but Spencer is having his wisdom teeth removed at the moment, so he won't be able to be here for a few hours at least."

"All right, well you've just started getting steady contractions it can still be hours before anything happens. In the meantime I'll get your doctor and tell her you're ready for your epidural, and we'll try to keep you as comfortable as possible."

"Thank you," Prentiss said, as the nurse left the room.

"I'll keep calling the dental surgeon's office to see when Spence will be ready come join you," JJ told her friend. "You just focus on having this baby."

"All right, thank you JJ," Prentiss replied. "I hope it doesn't happen too soon, I really don't want him to miss this. Even if he's going to be a total wreck, I still want him to be here."

"I know, and we'll get him here as soon as we can."

Garcia came back into the room. "All right you're all checked in. Now we just need to wait for this baby to come."

"I'm going to go make some calls," JJ said. "Do you want me to call your mother?"

"She's on vacation right now, I think she's in Paris right now, she's decided to visit everywhere she's been assigned, so that she'd be ready to be a good grandmother when she came back. Her contact information, and itinerary are in my planner, so is my cell phone if you need it."

"All right, I'll leave a message for Spence's mother as well," JJ assured her friend.

"Thank you so much, you two are being amazing."

Garcia leaned over and hugged her friend. "It's easier to be a substitute husband when you're two women," she laughed.

"You're right, but I still want Spencer here. I was kind of looking forward to him being all scattered brained for once in his life."

"So was I, but apparently Baby Genius has other ideas in her head. She's kind of stubborn like her mommy don't 'ya think?"

Prentiss laughed. "Yeah, she is."

Prentiss tried to make herself comfortable as they waited for the doctor to into the room. She was so worried that Reid was going to miss it. She was also feeling guilty because she knew that she would not be able to be there when he woke up from his surgery. She knew she couldn't change it. She rubbed her belly, and hoped that this would take a while. She wanted Reid to be there so he could witness the whole thing.

End Part 1

Notes: All right, I know this was a little evil, I'm sorry. Good thing I update daily eh? Reid being in an operation when the baby was born has always been part of the original plot bunny. Please don't hurt me. Love to hear what you think as always heart


	2. Welcome Baby Genius

Title: A New Addition Part 2: Welcome Baby Genius  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, it belongs to its creator, writers, network and the actors and actresses who bring these characters. Just letting them have some fun, will return unharmed.  
Summary: Reid has to have his wisdom teeth removed before the baby is born, but Prentiss goes into labour early. Oh my!  
Notes: I totally forgot tot mention I had a little Morgan/Garcia sidebar story that was set after the last part of this (but written before I posted it) and so they are together. PS I'm kind of freaked out by babies being born, so I tried my best, but I'm pretty sure it's not very realistic.

* * *

Prentiss' doctor came into the room to administer the epidural. While she was there she did another examination of Prentiss. She was a little surprised that she was being examined again so quickly, but she knew it could be because she was still technically high risk, even though the pregnancy had been routine, since they had discovered it.

"Is there something wrong?" Prentiss asked, suddenly very worried.

"No, nothing at all, Emily," Doctor Laflamme assured her. "I just hope that your body decides to slow down soon."

"Apparently you are hardwired to be the Energizer Bunny, Sweetpea," Garcia told her friend.

"Great," she sighed, she felt like she had been slapped in the face.

Most women would be excited to be told that things were going so well and so quickly, but all Prentiss wanted was to feel her husband's long fingers wrap around hers. She knew that most women would get hostile through the whole thing, and she wanted any of that to be directed at her husband who she knew would understand, and not her two best friends.

"As long as your water doesn't break, you might be all right until your husband gets here," Doctor Laflamme assured Prentiss.

"All right, thank you."

"Until then just try to relax as much as possible. You are going to need to be as calm as possible for the next part."

"I will, but it's going to be hard to not worry about Spencer missing this, but I know that I am in great hands with my friends here with me."

JJ came back into the room a few minutes later. "Sorry, that took so long," she told the two women.

"What's happening with the boys?" Garcia asked.

"Morgan asked me to call him back when the baby is actually born, because he finds it unsettling to be in a maternity ward; his words, not mine. Rossi said he's going to leave Little Creek now then have a Scotch or two in baby Sonya's honour before he comes to see her. Hotch is with Jack at the moment, and thinks that you're in great hands so he'll get a sitter for him later."

"What about my mother?" Prentiss asked.

Prentiss found it hard to believe that she wanted her mother to be there with her. She knew that she was in Europe and there was a better chance of Reid getting there in time to be with her holding her hand. It felt wrong not to have her mother there to be there for this. This was one of those times that it didn't matter about her history with her mother, it just felt right that she should be there too.

"I had to leave a message at the front desk of her hotel," JJ told her friend.

"Thank you, so much. Not exactly the girls' day we had planned huh?" laughed Prentiss.

"Not really, but I think seeing Baby Genius come into the world might be interesting," Garcia assured her friend.

"I'm glad you're both here for me. Did you call the dental office by any chance?"

"I did," JJ replied. "The surgery itself went a little longer then expected, but it's almost over, but he still needs to come out of the anaesthetic."

Prentiss couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had been hoping that Reid had somehow talked the dental surgeon out of doing the procedure, and he was hiding at home. She knew that Garcia could tape it but it wouldn't be the same as him being there. All the colour drained for Prentiss' face when she felt the strangest sensation she had felt in her life.

"Hey JJ, how did you know when your water broke?" Prentiss asked, trying to ignore what she had just felt, but it was hard.

"Well it kind felt like I peed out Niagara Falls," JJ replied. "Why?"

"I think that's a very accurate description."

"Okay I am seriously jealous, since I don't think you're going to be anywhere near fifteen hours of labour."

Prentiss felt tears forming. "He's going to miss it. He's going to be so upset that he missed this. I don't want him to miss it! He wants to be here, he needs to see it," she began to cry.

Both JJ and Garcia hugged Prentiss, trying to reassure her. Neither of them had ever seen her out of control of her emotions like that before. Prentiss could usually keep her emotions in check but the combination of the pregnancy and Reid not being there was too much for her. The floodgates were open and she couldn't get herself back together. She wanted her husband, and knew she couldn't have him. She wanted her mother to be there to reassure her, but she was in somewhere in Europe. She started to sob. Her friends were great, but they just weren't the same as having her husband and mother being there for her.

"I'm so sorry Sweetpea," Garcia whispered, smoothing Prentiss' hair. "I wish I could get your honey bunny here for you."

"I'll get your doctor and make a call, the dental surgeon's office again I'll make sure they'll call me the second he is out of it, and I'll go over there and bring him here as quickly as I can," JJ assured her friend. "Even if it means he's half doped up and singing off key."

"Thank you so much," Prentiss whispered through her tears. She smirked slightly at JJ's joke.

"I'll even call and get permission to get my hands on an SUV to get him here faster. I can even do it without getting in too much trouble."

"Let's hope that it's going to be enough for him to get here in time."

JJ left the room again, and made the phone calls she had to make. Doctor Laflamme came back into the room. She examined Prentiss once again. Then she quickly transferred Prentiss into another room. Prentiss was now hooked up to a heart monitor, and foetal monitor. Everything was now becoming too real to her, the baby was coming, and there was no stopping it. There was no way for her to wait for Reid to be there.

"Well the good news is that the baby's heartbeat is good and strong, and all of your vitals are excellent, Emily," said the doctor. "You're dilating quickly, the baby should be here within a few hours."

"All right, here's hoping that Spencer will get here in time to see it."

"Let's just keep positive. You haven't even begun hard labour yet, Emily. You still have at least a few hours that should be plenty of time for him to get here."

JJ came back into the room now dressed in sanitary gear to be in the room with her friend. Prentis had been looking forward to seeing Reid dressed like that and hoped that she would still be able to see it. She smiled at her friend glad that she was there for her. JJ took her hand and Prentiss squeezed it back; glad to not be completely alone during this. If she couldn't have her husband and mother her two best friends who were like sisters too her were the next best thing.

"Where did Penelope go?" Prentiss asked.

"She went to her car to grab her cameras, and call Morgan she shouldn't be too long. She thought that if Spence couldn't be here she could at least tape it," JJ explained.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I would agree to someone taping me giving birth, but if that's the way it has to be for Spencer to see this, then so be it."

"It shows how much you love him. Besides you two are the only people who ever have to see that tape. How are you feeling?"

"Starting to feel a little bit more pain, but mostly I'm nervous. I thought he'd be here with me for this."

"I know, I don't know what I would have done without Will there when I had Henry. Other then I wouldn't have told him a few things that I later regretted."

"I guess that's one silver lining, I really wasn't looking forward to the whole hurling obscenities at him part of this."

"That was defiantly not fun. But I think Spence has probably done enough reading to know to expect that, and he knows you well enough to know what kinds of things you might say too."

"I don't even want to think about how many pregnancy books he's read. I'm pretty sure there are women in the world who know less about pregnancy then he does. I know he'll understand, but still once you've said it you can't take it back."

JJ nodded. "Even it's only pain talking it can still be hard to hear. At least we live in the age of epidurals and drugs. Will has decided that if we have another child we should try natural child birth."

Prentiss winced a little. "How did you react to that?"

"Told him what you told Morgan once, no vagina no opinion. Then I told him he was cut off until he came to he changed his mind."

"How long did it take for him to come to his sense?"

"About four days," JJ laughed.

The door opened again and Garcia appeared, she looked hilarious with her crazy dress, covered by a surgical cover, and her unruly red dyed tresses hiding under a blue hairnet. She had video camera in one hand, and digital camera in the other. Prentiss and JJ couldn't help but laugh a little when they saw their quirky friend.

"Thank you ladies I appreciate that," Garcia said. "I know I look crazier then usual. See how much I love Miss Emily?"

"Thank you for being there for me."

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

The doctor came into the room and put something into Prentiss' IV drip, then everything began to become a little surreal. She could hear and understand everything that was going on around her, but somehow none of it felt real. She could hear herself screaming and crying as the pain got stronger. She could see Garcia holding the video camera taping the whole embarrassing experience.

Prentiss had never really thought about what it would actually be like to be in labour. She kept looking toward the door, hoping that somehow Reid would come in and see the last part of this. She wanted him to be there, but her body and the baby were not listening as she silently prayed to anyone who might be listening that Reid could be there to see the baby born.

It felt like no time and forever at the same time when the labour pains became more pronounced. JJ and Garcia were encouraging her. They were holding her hand, smoothing her hair, and giving her ice chips when she needed them. They were being great, and she felt guilty wanting it to be Reid there instead of the two of them. Tears were falling down her cheeks again, partly from the pain, and partly because she knew there was no way Reid could make it there. Even he couldn't pull of this magic trick.

It felt like she had been pushing for days now, but she knew that she wasn't. Despite the drugs and epidural she was still in pain. Everything was still a little surreal and the world felt a little fuzzy. Prentiss hoped that she would feel like this was real again soon. She knew that it couldn't be much longer before the baby was born.

"All right Emily you're doing so good," Doctor Laflamme assured her. "One more big push should do it."

"I can't, I can't," Prentiss panted.

"Yes you can!" both JJ and Garcia assured her.

Prentiss gathered all the strength she could muster and pushed one last time. She then fell back against the pillows, tears falling down her cheeks, and sweat beading from her forehead. She took a few breaths, and then heard the sound of Sonya's first cry. She couldn't believe that she was actually here, and that Reid still wasn't.

The doctor had been the one to cut the umbilical cord, which hurt Prentiss more then she thought it would. She wanted Reid to have that, and JJ and Garcia both knew that they didn't want to steal that from their colleague and friend. Doctor Laflamme then laid the baby on her chest. Prentiss laid there, staring at the newborn, she blinked a few times, to make sure that it really was real.

Everything suddenly felt very real again, as she looked at the tiny little person who was now in front of her. She was real. Prentiss' emotions were every where she was smiling with tears falling down her cheeks. She silently counted to make sure she had all of her fingers and toes before they covered her with a blanket.

"Hi Sonya," she whispered. "Your daddy will be here soon."

She stared at the tiny infant, still in shock that she was really here, that the baby had come from her. She had a full head of dark hair, but was lanky just like Reid. Prentiss gently reached of and touched the baby's cheek, tears still falling down her cheeks, which were a combination of extreme happiness and terror.

"Hi Sonya, I'm your mommy," she whispered. "I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure you are always happy, sweetheart."

It felt like it had only been seconds when the doctor told her. "Emily, we're going to have to run some tests. We'll get you all stitched up, and into your room. We shouldn't have Sonya for more then half an hour."

The doctor gently picked up the baby and wrapped her in a blanket. Prentiss felt like a part of her heart was being ripped away from her as the doctor took the baby, which she had been solely responsible for her for the last thirty eight weeks. Now she would have to share that with other people. Although she trusted the doctor, and would trust Reid it was hard for her to lose that control.

"Yeah," Emily whispered, tears falling down her cheeks again, her smile fading.

Garcia leaned down and hugged her friend, holding her while she cried. She couldn't help but comfort her. JJ had left the room again to make excited phone calls about the baby's birth, although she had very little information, everyone was excited and assured her that they would be right down to see the new baby.

"How are you feeling, Sweetpea?" Garcia asked, when her friend stopped crying.

"I miss her, I know she's safe, but it's so strange to have not me with me," Prentiss explained.

"I guess I'll learn what that's like when I have babies of my own. Once Jayje gets back how about I go by your place and get you what you need from home?"

"That would be great. There's a hospital bag right in the front foyer. My keys are in my purse."

JJ came back into the room, smiling. She went over and hugged Prentiss gently. It felt nice to have the human contact, even if this wasn't exactly who she wanted it from. Her friends had been amazing through everything.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, and I'll bring Derek with me to meet your little angel."

"It's hard to let her go huh?" JJ asked. "I remember when the nurse took Henry for his tests I broke down until they brought him back. I felt like someone had stolen him from me. You get over it after a few days."

"Thank you for making me feel normal," Prentiss said smiling a little. "JJ have you heard anything about Spencer?"

"Yeah I just called, the surgery is over, they are just waiting for him to come out. I can go over there and wait for him. Unless you don't want to be alone, because I can stay until Garcia gets back."

"I think I'm going to take a nap anyway, so you two don't need to be here to watch me sleep. I think Spencer is the only person who likes to watch me sleep."

"All right, I'll be back with Spence even if he's still slightly doped up."

"Thank you."

Prentiss watched her friend leave, and despite how much she was worried about Sonya she felt herself falling asleep. There was no reason for her to stay awake. The whole experience had been exhausted, and she wasn't sure when she would get the chance to sleep again once their friends began to arrive to meet the baby.

End Part 2

Notes: So she's here! Reid will meet her soon, and you'll see why the plot bunny was that Reid missed it I promise.


	3. Meeting Sonya

Title: A New Addition Part 3: Meeting Sonya  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, it belongs to its creator, writers, network and the actors and actresses who bring these characters. Just letting them have some fun, will return unharmed.  
Summary: Reid has to have his wisdom teeth removed before the baby is born, but Prentiss goes into labour early. Oh my!  
Notes: Okay so everyone is telling me that my timeline is totally not believable, okay it's a bit of a stretch. But both times I have personally had dental surgery I was out for like half a day. Also with because Reid probably hasn't used much in the way of drugs since his drug abuse storyline the anesthetic would effect him more. So I'm sorry to those of you who didn't like that part. My plan was always to have Reid miss it I didn't think it would cause such waves.

* * *

JJ felt like she had been in the waiting room at the dental surgeon's for almost an hour before the nurse finally told her that Reid was awake. She went into the room, and he looked fairly out of it. His cheeks were puffy and his eyes were a little glazy. He also looked a little confused to see her there instead of Prentiss.

"Hey Spence, how are you feeling?" JJ asked, smiling at him.

"Like I've been asleep for fourteen years, that stuff really knocked me out since I don't really take any kinds of drugs since, well- you know. I just want to go home," he mumbled. "Where's Emily?"

"Something came up she asked me to come pick you up."

"Is she all right? Is the baby all right? What's going on?"

"She's fine, they are both fine you'll see. Just trust me."

"All right, yeah, I trust you JJ."

Reid and JJ went to the hospital. Reid was confused and worried about what might have happened until they went up the maternity ward. He remembered it from when he had gone to visit JJ there. They went into one of the room and Prentiss was sitting on the bed, holding what looked like a pink bundle of blankets. Suddenly he felt a little less drowsy from the operation.

"Spencer there's someone here who would like to meet her daddy," Prentiss whispered.

"I missed it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I started having contractions about twenty minutes after the put you under. She's a little impatient, and didn't want to wait for you to get here."

She handed him the baby, carefully. Reid looked down at the tiny little face that poked through the pink blanket. His eyes went wide, as he looked down at his daughter. Prentiss was watching him, waiting for him to get a worried look on his face. But instead a huge smile crossed his lips, and he gently brushed Sonya's cheek with his finger.

"Hi Sonya," he whispered. "I'm your daddy, happy birthday."

Prentiss smiled, watching them. "She's perfectly healthy, she has ten tiny little fingers, and ten little toes. She's six pound four ounces, and nineteen inches long, which the doctor says is a great size considering she's a couple weeks early."

"Wow, she's here, and she's healthy. She looks just like you Dolcezza."

She giggled a little bit the newborn looked almost nothing like her. She had a fairly thick layer of dark hair, but most of her features were all Reid. She was already very long, just like her father. Reid looked at Prentiss confused as to why she was laughing at him about this.

"Spencer, either they slipped you something illegal when the put you under, or you need your eyes examined," she told him. "She has my hair colour and my mouth, the rest is all you. She's going to be tall and lanky just like her daddy, wait until you see her hands they are just like yours."

"I guess I've never really thought of how I'd look as a woman," he stammered, looking down at the baby again, and realising she did have some of his features. "How are you feeling, Emily?"

"I'm a little sore, but it could have been a lot worse. How about you?"

"I'm fine, but it could be the adrenaline speaking. You had a baby, and I had dental surgery, so any pain I have is irrelevant by comparison. She's amazing Emily, I can't believe we made something so perfect." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"You're so sweet, I keep thinking that too. I love you too."

The two them sat there for a few minutes starting at the newborn, before Prentiss excused herself to use the washroom. Reid sat down on the bed, and watched the baby's every move. She began to move in his arms, and was soon out of the blanket. He laid her down on the bed and tried to swaddle her, the way Prentiss had shown him to do before she was born, but she kept getting out of it. He knew he wasn't getting it wrong. The third time he tried Sonya began to touch his fingers.

"Okay, Amorino, you win. Just like your daddy, already, huh?" he asked. "Don't be too much like me, though, it's not easy."

There was a knock on the door, and he JJ let herself in. She had a gift bag in her hand. She set it down on a chair when she realised that Sonya was not swaddled her pink blanket. She knew that Reid would want to examine every part of the newborn, but she was afraid that the baby was going to start wailing any minutes.

"Spence!" she laughed. "You're supposed to swaddle newborns it makes them more comfortable."

"I tried, but she keeps getting out of it."

"Then you're doing it wrong," she explained. "Leave this to a woman. Trust your aunt JJ Sonya. Your daddy might be a genius, but there are some things that require a mother's touch."

JJ gently took the baby from his arms, and began to wrap the blanket around her. She got it good and tight. JJ smiled triumphantly, and Reid gave her a look. The two of them stared at the baby and once again Sonya managed to get out of the wrap, and then began to play with JJ's fingers.

"Told you so," Reid laughed.

"Told her what?" Prentiss asked, coming out of the bathroom, and going back toward the bed. "Sonya, did you get out of your blanket. You know your Nana Reid said your daddy did the same thing when he was born. I didn't believe her."

"I didn't believe my mother either, honestly," Reid said.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just seen it with my own two eyes," JJ added.

There was a knock on the door, and Hotch came in the door. He had a big "It's a Girl" balloon in his hands, as well as flowers. He handed the flowers to Prentiss, and tied the balloon to the side of the bassinette. Jack came bounding in right after his father with a pink gift bag in his hands and a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry, I couldn't find him a sitter, and he wants to see the baby," Hotch apologised.

"Don't worry about it," Prentiss assured him.

"Can I see the baby!?" Jack exclaimed.

"Sure," Prentiss replied, smiling at the little boy. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Can I really? Dad 'my allowed?"

"Sure, you need to sit down first," Hotch told his son.

Jack parked his tiny butt on an empty chair, grinning like the Cheshire cat. JJ took the baby over to the young boy, and placed her in his arms. Jack's smile grew when he realised that he was actually holding the newborn.

"You need to support her head," JJ explained.

"Why?" Jack asked, this was still his favourite question, Hotch laughed.

"Well when babies are born their bones aren't fully formed yet because they need to fit through the-" Reid tried to explain, sounding like a textbook.

"Reid!" Hotch exclaimed stopping the young genius mid sentence. "He's seven. I am not ready for that talk right now, or ever. Like Reid said their bones aren't fully formed yet. Their heads are very sensitive because that is where your brain is, she's still too small to be able to hold her head up like you do, so when you hold a baby you need to make sure to keep their head steady or her brain may not develop properly."

"Oh, okay, cool, I'll be extra careful then. Hi Sonya, I'm Jack."

Sonya's hand then went up to play with Jacks' fingers. Jack started to laugh. The little boy was mesmerised by the newborn. Reid and Prentiss both smiled seeing the two of them interact. They couldn't wait until Sonya met Henry, but he had a cold so it would be a little before JJ could bring him over.

"Dad I think she likes me!" he exclaimed.

The door opened again, this time it was Garcia who was dragging Morgan along with her. Garcia had her camera in her hands, and Morgan had a wrapped package. He smiled a little when he saw Jack holding the baby. Garcia glanced in Jack's direction just as Jack was touching Sonya's cheek and she wrapped her long little fingers around Jack's.

"Oh my gosh! That's such a Kodak moment!" Garcia exclaimed, snapping a picture.

"Wow she does look like Reid," Morgan said. "Hopefully she'll grow out of that, huh Baby Girl?"

"I think she's perfect the way she is, Derek. Come on don't you ever think about having little poogie faced chocolate babies?"

"So far I have been lucky and none of my little swimmer have managed to make a little Morgan," Morgan laughed. "I guess I've thought about it, if the right lady came around I might be willing to make a caramel baby or two."

Garcia was taken aback by his statement, but knew this wasn't the time or place to keep talking about it. She liked the idea that he might actually want to have children with her some day. But for the time being she was perfectly happy with getting to watch baby Sonya grow up for a little while.

"My turn to hold her next!" she exclaimed.

"You can take her if you'd like Miss Garcia," Jack said softly. "She's moving an awful lot, and I'm afraid she's gonna wiggle outta my arms."

Garcia grinned, and took the baby from Jack's arms carefully. She stared down at the baby's tiny face, and realised just how much she wanted a baby of her own. She gently tapped the baby's tiny little nose, and she made a tiny squeaky cooing noise. Sonya then wrapped her hand around Garcia's finger before she could touch the baby's cheek. Garcia was smiling like a crazy woman.

"I think my baby girl just caught the baby bug," Morgan laughed, nervously.

"Oh, you are too cute for words Baby Genius, yes you are," she told the baby, ignoring Morgan completly. "Why is that blanket of yours so loose? Newborn are supposed to be all swaddled and comfy, yes they are."

"She's a little escape artist," Prentiss explained, not surprised that the tech queen was the first person to talk baby talk to Sonya. "We keep trying to make it tight and she keeps getting out of it. I think she just wants to explore the world already."

"Well if you don't like your blanket all tight then Aunt Penny won't try to get it any tighter. No I won't Sonya. You're just like your daddy aren't you cutie pie?"

There was another knock on the door, and Rossi let himself in. Prentiss was glad that she had gotten one of the larger private rooms in the hospital. He had in his hands an unwrapped book he put it down with the rest of the gifts that everyone had brought.

"Emily, you look beautiful," Rossi told her, handing her single white rose.

"Thank you," Prentiss murmured, taking the flower that symbolised their friendship. "When Garcia is done swooning over her, you can hold your Goddaughter, if you'd like."

"Then I might have to wait a while to get my turn to hold her. I am not going to fight with Garcia," he laughed. "I'll never understand why you two asked me to be her Godfather."

"You don't have to understand it, we're just glad you agreed."

Garcia went over and carefully passed the newborn to Rossi. He stared down at the baby in his arms. He started to wonder if he had made the right choice by choosing not to have a child of his own. Then he realised that he was going to get to see her grow up, and answer her question about life, without having to be solely responsible for how she turned out. He finally understood why they had chosen him to be the godfather. One look at he was smitten with the little bundle in his arms without having to worry like her parents did.

"Well hello there," Rossi whispered. "I'm your Godfather, if you ever need anything Sonya, you just ask and I'll make it happen for you. I even started you a college fund when your mamma and papa thought I was drinking,"

"You started a college fund?" Reid asked, shocked.

"Yes, I can't spend all the money I made on my books on myself. So I started a little something for my goddaughter."

"How much?" asked Prentiss.

"Two thousand, while I was there I started Jack and Henry off with a thousand each, to be fair. But this little peanut gets a little spoiled by her uncle Dave, cause she is my Goddaughter after all."

"Wow, that's really something else," JJ murmured.

"I wanted to do it for the kids, so I don't want to hear any arguments from anyone."

He then turned his attention the baby in his arms again. He noticed that she looked a lot like Reid, but somehow Reid's features worked very nicely on the newborn. He gently brushed her hairline, and her fingers went to wrap his. As Rossi stared down mesmerised by the baby her eyes started to open. His eyes got wide, and his heart swelled when he realised that he was the first person in the world Sonya had seen.

"I don't think I've seen a newborn with such dark blue eyes before," Rossi said.

"She opened her eyes?" both Reid and Prenitss asked at the same time.

Rossi nodded, smiling. He then handed the newborn back to her parents who were both sitting on the hospital bed together. Prentiss was glad to have her daughter in her arms again. Reid and Prentiss stared down at the baby, amazed by the fact she had just opened her eyes. Reid was fascinated by all of these new developments the look of amazement on his face was priceless. Garcia took another picture of them.

"Such a happy little family," Garcia sighed, curling into Morgan's arms a little.

There was another knock on the door. Everyone in the room looked at each other. Not sure who else it could be since the whole team was now there. The door opened and everyone was watching. Everyone was surprised when they saw Diana Reid standing in the doorway smiling, she had a canvass bag in her hands, which she added to the pile of gifts for Sonya.

"Mom!" Reid exclaimed. "How did you get here?"

"Jason drove me," Diana said. "He was reading to me when I got the news that Emily was in labour, he decided that I shouldn't have to wait to meet my granddaughter. He knows how I hate flying so he drove me here."

"I'm glad you're here, Mom, where's Gideon?" asked Reid

"He's just parking the car now, he'll be in a few minutes.

"All right. Would you like to hold her?"

Diana nodded and very carefully picked up the baby. She smiled when she saw her. She had a few of Prentiss' features, but looking at her face made her think of Reid as baby, right down to the funny faces she was making. Diana gently ran her hand along the baby's dark hairline.

"She's beautiful, Emily," Diana murmured. "Spencer she looks just like you."

"That's what everyone keeps saying," Reid replied. "Mom do you need to sit down?"

"I've been sitting down for hours now. I will be fine to stand for a little while longer."

There was one more knock on the door, and Gideon came inside the room. He smiled when he saw Diana holding the baby. He peered of her shoulder and a smile came across his usually sullen features. Sonya let out a tiny yawn, and Diana decided to lay her down again in her bassinette. The newborn closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

"Spencer, Emily, she's beautiful," Gideon told them breaking his silence.

"Thank you," Reid said. "And thank you for driving my mother here so she could meet her right away."

"It's not a big deal. I never thought I'd be able to see the day where you'd be a father."

"I'm happy that you did," Reid replied, honestly.

Reid had missed Gideon, and although it had been strange at first that he was friends with his mother, he was glad that he was. Diana seemed happier now that Gideon came to read to her, and it meant that he might be able to see his mother a little bit more often. Everyone just chatted and caught up until the doctor came in and said that it was time for Prentiss to get some rest.

End Part 3

Notes: Okay this one and the next one are little longer then usual, sorry. I hope you liked you are still enjoying my little adventure even with my little timeline gaff in the last one.


	4. Bringing Home Baby

Title: A New Addition Part 4: Bringing Home Baby  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, it belongs to its creator, writers, network and the actors and actresses who bring these characters. Just letting them have some fun, will return unharmed.  
Summary: Reid has to have his wisdom teeth removed before the baby is born, but Prentiss goes into labour early. Oh my!  
Notes: All right so this is just wrapping up some loose ends, before I fly into the future for a four parter about Sonya when she's old, and her relationship with her parents and all that fun jazz that ties up everything. Wow…. Four more parts then something totally different.

* * *

Reid had Prentiss' hospital bag slung over his shoulder, and was carrying Sonya into the house in the car seat. Prentiss was beside him her hand on the handle of the bucket as well. Reid put down their things, and then put Sonya down on the couch. She was sleeping. Prentiss carefully undid the harness. They were both glad to be at home with Sonya, so they could start the next part of this journey.

"I bet that's a little more comfortable," Prentiss whispered, as Reid went over to pick her up. "Spencer no, you'll wake her."

"No, I won't, she'll be even more comfortable outside of that thing," he replied, his voice just above a murmur.

"You wake her, you deal with her."

"I will."

Reid gently picked up the newborn. He took a deep breath, taking in the unique smell that a newborn baby had. He then slowly walked toward the area where Sonya's bassinette was set up. For the first little while they both knew they wanted her close. He laid her down carefully, smiling when he saw that her eyes were still closed and she was sucking on her soother as she slept.

Prentiss followed him into the small alcove near the living room, and peered down into the bassinette. They had agreed that she would sleep on whatever floor they were on for at least the first two weeks, and then they would start to use the baby monitor. She grinned when she realised that the baby was still asleep. She did look a lot more comfortable now that she was not confined to the car seat. In her sleep Sonya had stretched out enjoying the space she now had.

"She's just like her Daddy, a bed hog," Prentiss whispered.

"I'm not a bed hog," Reid defended. "I'm the one who ends up with a certain head of brunette hair across his chest in the morning."

"I've never heard you complaining about that before."

"I'm not complaining now, simply stating that I don't think that I'm really that much of a bed hog, considering we have figured out a way to share one for two years now."

They decided to make their way to the couch, so they didn't wake the newborn. The curled up to together, and Reid gently pulled her to him. Prentiss laid her head against his shoulder. She then smiled and kissed him softly, she tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away from her, his thumb brushing her cheek lovingly.

"I'm still tender Dolcezza," he reminded her. "On the grand scheme of things my pain was nothing compared to yours, but the nerve endings in my mouth still like to remind me that I did get four teeth removed yesterday whenever I try to use it."

"Unfortunately it kept your vocal cords intact," she deadpanned. "You could always take a few of those painkillers that you were given so you can kiss your wife."

"I suppose I could do that, but then I would start kissing you, and then I'd want to touch you. Then we would both be wound up wanting more when we can't do anything about that for several weeks. Besides I shouldn't take those pain killers, and you know why."

She nodded. "All right fine, you're right. I hate it when you're right."

"I'll try to stop."

"I knew what I was getting into when I married you."

The two of them sat on the couch just holding each other for what felt like hours. Both of them dozing slightly but not really sleeping. They just stayed there tangled in each other's arms, silently. Not watching anything on the television, or listing to anything on the radio, lost in the feel and smell of each other.

They both jumped to their feet when they heard a tiny muffled whimper coming from the basinette. They both practically ran into the bedroom to check on Sonya. As soon as they went over and peered into bassinette, she was quiet. Her eyes seemed to lock on each of them.

"We're right here Amorino," Reid whispered. "We didn't go anywhere."

"I know this isn't where you fell asleep, sweetheart," Emily explained to the infant.

"This is your home, and this is your bed, well one of them, but you'll be a little bigger before you use your other one. Do you want to see your room?" He picked her up gently.

"You're going to spoil her Spencer, she'll get used to being held all the time."

"Every book I've read says that in the first three to six months, it's more comforting for newborns to be held and to not be shielded from noise for comfort purposes. She wants to hear the things she heard when she was in the womb."

"All right, just please don't spoil her Spencer."

"I'll try not to, but that little face makes it hard. I'm not going to hold her every time she lets out a small cry. But this whole place is new to her, and I bet it's scary waking up in a bunch of new places every time you open your eyes. She's awake right now and I want her to see her home so she doesn't get scared again."

She smiled unable to argue with his logic. "All right Spencer, we'll show her the house..

Reid had the newborn in his arms, and began to show Sonya around their house. "See this is just a little space where your bassinette fits, so that we can be close to you when we're down her. Then in here is the living room, and that's the TV," Reid explained.

"Which you are not watching much of," Prentiss added.

"Your mom is right, we don't watch it a lot either. We both work a lot, and like to read. See all the book cases? I'll show you there are two in your room, just for you." He continued walking through the house. "This is the dining room, we don't use it often."

Prentiss laughed, noticing that it looked like Sonya was looking right at Reid as he spoke. She loved that Reid did not talk baby talk to the newborn, he spoke to her like she was any other person. It felt nice to be showing the newborn their home. It felt like it was finally a real home now that they had brought Sonya home. It would be filled with the sounds of a child growing up, and that warmed Prentiss' heart. She knew that now that Sonya was there they would start using this room more, instead of sitting on stools around the kitchen island together when they had time to have a meal at home.

"This is the kitchen, which you're not allowed to play in for a long time. There are all kinds of dangerous things in here that could hurt you. Mom and I will get you whatever you need to eat though, don't worry."

Reid then started up the stairs. He then went into the nursery first. It was decorated in light shades of purple, green and yellow. Neither of them had wanted to have it pink and girly. They had painted it to look like a garden, they both liked the way it had turned out, and knew that all the work they had put into would grow with her for several years. All of the furniture was new made of sturdy oak, so that the accessories would last a long time.

"This is your room. That will be your bed when you get a little bigger, and those are your bookshelves. Those are all your books, and you can have as many as you want. That chair is where we'll read to you while you're still small, and you have all kinds of toys from our friends."

"Don't listen to your Daddy they are your aunts and uncles, sweetheart."

They were just about to continue to the next room when the doorbell rang. Reid gently gave Prentiss the baby he then darted down the stairs to answer the door. When he opened the door her was surprised to see Ambassador Prentiss standing there, looking tired and a little haggard.

"Ambassador Prentiss, come in," Reid said uncertainly. "Can I get you anything?"

"Coffee would be great," she replied. "Spencer you look terrible!"

"I had my wisdom teeth removed yesterday, no big deal. I'll go start a pot of coffee. Emily will be down with Sonya in a moment."

"Thank you, I've been up since I found out that Emily had gone into labour. I need as much caffeine as I can get."

Prentiss was coming down the stairs slowly with Sonya in her arms. She was surprised to see her mother sitting down on the couch. She was also relieved. She had been trying to get a hold of her since Sonya was born, with no luck. She had been worried that something might have happened to her.

"Mom!" Prentiss exclaimed. "You came home early. You should have called and told me. I was worried something had happened to you."

"I'm sorry Emily. I wanted to surprise you, so this is my little granddaughter?"

"Yes, meet Sonya would you like to hold her?"

Elizabeth nodded and took the baby in her arms, and sat down on the couch again. "She looks like Spencer, she's so long."

"She does look like Spencer, and I think she's going to be taller than both of us. She's perfectly healthy."

"That's good to hear, I almost forgot that you were once this small Emily."

Prentiss smiled, she liked that her mother was actually talking about when she was young. "I don't ever want to forget her being like this."

"It's hard, because babies grow so quickly, she's beautiful Emily, you look so happy."

"I am happy, this is what I've always wanted. The career and everything was just what I wanted before I was a mother so I'd have no regrets."

Reid came back into the room with two mugs of coffee in his hands. He put one of them down in front of each of them. He then went back into the kitchen and came back with a mug of his own. He sat down next to his wife and took her hand in his. She smiled at him, then curled in closer to him, glad they were in their own home and she could let her guard down around her mother.

"Congratulations, Spencer," Elizabeth said smiling.

"Thank you," Reid replied. "She's amazing, isn't she?"

"I think all babies are amazing, but they are more spectacular when they are related to you."

Reid nodded, and then the doorbell rang again. He got up and answered it, knowing the Prentiss needed the time with her mother. He opened the door and was surprised to see his mother and Gideon standing there. Reid got a little giddy when he realised that he could show his mother around his home.

"Mom, I thought you were going home this morning," Reid said letting them in.

"Jason said we could set off a little late. I wanted to see where you live, Spencer. I want to make sure you really do have kitchen stocked with food."

He smiled. "Sure Mom, I'm glad you came by to see it. You'll love the nursery."

They went into the living room. Gideon was surprised to see that Prentiss' mother was there, holding the baby. Diana quickly assumed that the woman sitting next to her daughter in law must be her mother. The two women looked so much alike as they spoke and fussed over the newborn who was now again in Prentiss' arms.

"Mom, this is Emily mother, Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss, Ambassador Prentiss, this is my mother Diana Reid," Reid said.

Ambassador Prentiss stood up and shook the woman hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Missus Reid."

"You as well, Ambassador Prentiss, feel free to call me Diana," Diana assured Elizabeth. "I'm sorry we couldn't meet sooner but I'm sure Spencer explained that I have trouble travelling."

"Please, call me Elizabeth. Yes he did mention it, I'm glad you were able to get here to meet Sonya."

"That's all thanks to my friend Jason. He has a lot of driving to do today. If you'll excuse me I want to see Spencer's house and then go home."

Reid, Diana and Gideon went upstairs, leaving Prentiss, Elizabeth and Sonya downstairs. Elizabeth had a slightly confused look her face. She made sure that they were upstairs before she spoke again, she didn't want to be rude, but she didn't understand what was wrong with Diana.

"She doesn't look sick," Elizabeth whispered.

Prentiss shook her head. "It's not like that Mom. It's all inside her head. Some days she has good days and she remembers what is going on, and some days she forgets how to take care of herself. That's why it was so hard for Spencer when he was growing up. You never know day to day how she will be. It's such a complicated disease and with the stroke, we're just lucky she remembers everything she does."

"All right, I'll have to do some research on her condition I suppose so I don't accidently offend her. If she lives in an institution why does she keep talking about going home?"

"Because that is her home, everything she is comfortable with is there, Mom, please I don't want to explain all of this right now."

"I understand Emily. Now I think this little one is falling asleep."

"Her bassinette is in the alcove there, if you want to lay her down."

Elizabeth stood up and laid the baby down in her bassinette carefully. "Goodnight Sonya," she whispered, then yawned herself.

"Do you want to stay here tonight Mom?"

"I'd rather not stay the here Sonya's first night home, I'll never get any rest. You'll see how newborns are. You won't be offended if I leave so quickly?"

"Not at all, Mom, I'm glad you came to see Sonya, and we'll bring her by your place soon."

"All right I'd like that, thank you Emily." She hugged her daughter then left the house. "Give Spencer my love, and apologise to his guests. I am more jet lagged then I thought."

"All right, I will Mom. Get some rest, and we'll see you later."

Elizabeth hugged her mother gently before she left. She was just about to go upstairs and join Reid, Gideon and Diana when Sonya began to cry. She went over to the bassinette and picked her up. She realised that it was time for her to eat. She went into the kitchen and warmed a bottle, checking the temperature before putting it in the newborn's mouth. Sonya immediately started to suck at the bottle.

"Don't be a little piggy," she whispered, as she went up the stairs to join them.

"Where's your mother?" Reid asked.

"She was pretty jet lagged, she just came over to meet Sonya, she's on her way home," Prentiss replied.

"If she's jet lagged would it be safe for her to drive?" Diana asked.

"My mother has a driver," Prentiss explained.

Every once in a while Prentiss and Reid were reminded of how different their lives had been. Most of Reid's life his family didn't even own a car because his mother couldn't drive, and Prentiss grew up having as many cars with drivers at her disposal as she needed. He forgot sometimes how different they were when it came to money, but they still loved each other and wanted to bring their daughter up as best they could.

"That must be very nice," Diana murmured. "Your home is amazing, Emily. It's the perfect environment to bring up a child."

"I always wanted a house when I was growing up, we lived in hotels and embassies all over the world. I want Sonya to have a place to grow up and always have a place to come home to. I think this house is perfect. It has room for everything we need, and then some."

"It's an amazing house you were lucky to find it," Gideon said.

"My mother pulled a few strings for us, but it's ours, we're not quite done decorating just yet."

"Spencer mentioned you might build a library in the attic," Diana mentioned.

"Yes, we've been hoping to do that since we bought the house, but then Sonya came along and surprised us, so we had to get her room finished for her first."

"I understand, and the nursery is beautiful. Any little girl would love to have her very own garden, and it will grow with her for a few years."

"That's why we chose it. I'm glad you like it."

"We hate to cut our visit short, but it is a long drive home," Diana said softly. "I hope you two can visit soon."

"We'll try, Mom," Reid assured his mother.

"I'll try to get her to visit more often as well," Gideon promised.

They all said their goodbyes, and Diana and Gideon were on the road. Reid and Prentiss warmed up a meatloaf that Garcia had brought them. They were glad that Garcia had brought them a few easy to chew foods for Reid that they could just warm up. They were both exhausted.

Reid then brought the bassinette upstairs to their bedroom. The two of them were exhausted, and changed into their night clothes although the sun hadn't even gone down yet. They knew that Sonya's first night home wouldn't be a restful one, so they thought the earlier they tried to sleep the more they might get. Reid was laying down in the their bed waiting for his wife to join him Prentiss was fussing with Sonya's blankets, carefully. She was in her bassinette, asleep, with her soother in mouth.

"Dolcezza, you need your rest," Reid told her, getting up wrapping his arms around her waist, then staring over her shoulder at the sleeping newborn.

"I know," she whispered relaxing into his arms. "You need your rest too."

"I know. I also know that she'll have us up before we know it."

She nodded. "Us?"

"That's what I said. You've known me for how long and you still think I'm average? You know I'm not a heavy sleeper, and I don't think I could sleep through our daughter crying."

"I guess we're going to find out, aren't we?" she asked laying down.

"We're in this together honey, midnight and three AM feedings, or diaper changes. I'm here every step of the way." He pulled her close to him.

She kissed him softly. "I'm excited to see that Spencer. I love you."

"I love you too."

The couple fell asleep almost immediately, they were happy to have Sonya home. Their little home really felt right now that they had their daughter it. The stress of the past few days had caught up with them, they both knew they would be up a million times that night, but were both strangely looking forward to it, as well as the rest of the challenges that they would have to face.

The end

Notes: All right, that's enough of this time line. There will be one more four parter set a few years in the future. I think I'm done with "M" tag alongs with this series but there will be more Prentiss/Reid (maybe not always together) "M" fun fic. Thank you so much to those of you have read this part, one more guys can you believe it?


End file.
